¡YO ME OPONGO!
by Hawbray
Summary: Ya estaban esperando que iniciara la marcha nupcial para que ella entrará y diera el "Sí, acepto" frente a los ojos de Dios. One Shot


¡YO ME OPONGO!

Hoy se casaba. Hoy iniciaba su nueva vida al lado del "Hombre de su vida" tenía que ser el día más feliz de su vida, pero ella, se sentía la persona más infeliz del planeta.

Todos los chicos del glee ya estaban esperando que iniciara la marcha nupcial para que ella entrará y diera el "_Sí, acepto_" frente a los ojos de Dios. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella, por primera vez en su vida, estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero lo que para todos era lo correcto, para ella era únicamente un error más en su lista de fallas que la han marcado a lo largo de su vida.

Su primer error, fue haber aceptado esa cerveza; su segundo error, haberle abierto las piernas; su tercer error, haber mentido sobre quién era el verdadero padre de Beth; su cuarto error, enamorarse de ella.

¡Ella! Hace tres meses no sabía de ella, se había marchado a Nueva York apenas se habían graduado y no había regresado. El rumor de que había conocido un modelo de ojos azules, corría por todo Lima, tanto fue así que fue cuestión de días en que ese rumor se confirmara, que se confirmara, le dolió. En una noche de tragos con Britney, había cometido un nuevo error, que la había llevado a terminar aceptando casarse con Puck ¡Por Dios! ¡Se casaría Noah Puckerman!

Las campanas comenzaban a sonar, su padre se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa falsa y cuando ya estuvo a su lado le murmuro "No me decepciones más" dicho eso, tomo su brazo y la guio hacia el altar en donde ya se encontraba Puck esperando por ella.

El camino se le hizo eterno, sentía que cada paso que daba, lo daba en un margen de una hora o dos, pero no, solo eran cuestión de segundos. Cerro los ojos y suspiros profundamente, al abrirlos, lo vio de pie, con su sonrisa coqueta. Estiro su brazo para tomar su mano.

-_**Te entrego a mi princesa, joven Puckerman**_ – susurro su padre mientras ella rodaba los ojos – _**cuídala mucho**_ – si claro, la cuidara como el la cuido a ella pensó, más no dijo nada, únicamente sonrió falsamente.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Ya se había resignado a que estaría unida de por vida a Puck. Suspiro pesadamente cuando el sacerdote pronuncio las palabras que la atarían de por vida.

Puck procede a colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha

_**-"En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo."**_ – hablo el sacerdote

_**-Amén**_ – susurro Quinn con voz quebrada

El Sacerdote cogió el anillo de Puck y se lo entrego a Quinn diciendo – _**"Pon este anillo a tu esposo, como señal de fidelidad y amor"**_ – Con tristeza y su mejor sonrisa fingida, Quinn coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Puck - _**"En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo." **_– hablo el padre – _**Amén **_– murmuro Puck con una sonrisa completa en su rostro mientras tomaba las arras de la bandeja y se las entregaba a Quinn que se las recibía con las manos debajo de las suyas mientras decía – _**Quinn, estas arras te doy, en señal de Matrimonio**_

_**-Yo las recibo**_ – murmuro la rubia mientras hacia el mismo procedimiento con sus arras _**– Noah, estas arras te doy, en señal de Matrimonio**_ – Puck sonriendo respondió – _**Yo**__** las recibo.**_

_**-Así pues, ya que queréis contraer santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia**_ \- tomo las manos de ambos y las junto

_**-Yo, Noah Puckerman, te recibo a ti, Quinn Fabray, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.**_

_**-Yo, Quinn Fabray, te recibo a ti, Noah Puckerman, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida**_ – sonríe tristemente mientras esperaba las palabras finales del sacerdote.

_**-Si hay alguien que conozca un motivo, razón o circunstancia para que este matrimonio no se celebre, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre**_ – Quinn apretó sus ojos en claro signo de resignación cuando una voz que todos conocían y que hace meses nadie escuchaba, resonó en toda la iglesia.

_**-¡YO ME OPONGO!**_ – los gritos de exclamación no se hicieron esperar, y como si se encontrara en un sueño abismal, Quinn se giró lentamente para ver a su morena, vestida completamente de negro, con sus risos cayendo suavemente por su hombro mientras caminaba decidida hacia el altar _**– Quinn. ¡Tú no te puedes casar con Puck!**_

_**-Rachel ¿Qué estás haciendo?**_ – pregunto el chico tratando de no alzar mucho la voz

_**-Niña**_ – hablo el padre de la rubia que se encontraba a sentado en las sillas delanteras – _**estas interrumpiendo una ceremonia **_– se colocó de pie mientras alisaba su perfecto traje – _**le agradecería si abandonara la iglesia **_

_**-No me importa señor Fabray**_ – respondió la morena sin dejar de mirar los ojos avellana de la novia – _**estoy aquí para evitar que su hija, cometa el peor error de su vida.**_

_**-Tú no sabes nada**_– intento acercarse, pero fue frenado por el brazo de su esposa – _**le repito señorita Berry **_– murmuro con repulsión – _**por favor abandone la iglesia **_

_**-Quinn…**_\- le tomo la mano la morena ignorando por completo al padre de la rubia que trataba de calmarse – _**Escápate conmigo…Vámonos juntas a Nueva York**_

_**-Rachel…yo…**_\- sus voz sonaba quebrada y apagada _**– no puedo**_ – murmuro agachando la cabeza

_**-¿Por qué no**_? – le levanto la mirada

_**-Estoy nuevamente embarazada de Puck **_– apretó los ojos

_**-¿Qué?**_ – dijo sorprendida mientras los murmullos en la iglesia comenzaban a sonar más duro logrando que Russell Fabray se colocara rojo de la vergüenza - _**¿Cómo paso?...Bueno como paso no…eso es lógico**_ – se autocorrigió - _**¿Por qué?**_

_**-Yo…estaba ebria**_ – su nariz comenzó hacer ruidos – _**quería olvidarte**_ – volvió agachar la mirada – _**lo lamento…**_

_**-No lamentes nada**_ – susurro la morena logrando que la rubia levantara la mirada – _**fue mi error…me marche sin decir nada…**_

_**-Llego el rumor de que estabas con alguien**_ – dijo la rubia confundida

_**-¿Brody?**_ – Pregunto la morena con el ceño fruncido, logrando que la rubia levantara los hombros sin entender – _**¿Un modelo de ojos azules?**_ – Replanteo la pregunta, consiguiendo que Quinn asintiera con la cabeza – _**Yo no estoy con él **_\- miro al chico que tenía las manos dentro de su traje, él era el único de sus amigos que conocía de la existencia de Brody _**– Quinn…-**_ volvió a mirar a la rubia – _**Brody es gay…**_

_**-Pero… **_

_**-El rumor es falso**_ – le aseguro la morena fulminando con la mirada al moreno – _**y se quien fue quien inicio ese rumor**_ – murmuro sin despegar la mirada del judío

_**-¿Puck?**_

_**-Yo…**_\- se aclaró la garganta _**– solo quería estar contigo Quinn… tener una familia contigo, con él bebe…**_\- trato de tocar el vientre aun plano de la rubia – _**y con Beth…**_\- murmuro dolido cuando Quinn se quitó de su lado.

_**-¡Me mentiste!**_ – Exclamo furiosa, mientras se quitaba el anillo y se lo lanzaba al rostro – _**eres un mentiroso Puckerman.**_

_**-¡Vámonos Quinn! – **_volvía a insistir la morena, consiguiendo que la rubia le diera una mirada cálida mientras aceptaba

_**-¡Tú no te puedes ir así como así! **_– Grito su padre cuando vio que esta pretendía marcharse con la pequeña judía _**– ¡A mí no me dejaras en ridículo dos veces!**_

_**-Solo te importa el que dirán ¿verdad?**_ – Negó con la cabeza la rubia – _**pues quédate con el que dirán porque ya no tienes una hija **_– dicho eso, tomo la mano de su pequeña diva y corrió junto con ella hacia la salida…esperando por fin haber tomado una buena decisión. Estaría con el amor de su vida, un nuevo bebe venia en camino y por lo que intuía la morena lo querría como si fuera suyo y eso era lo único que en verdad le importaba.

* * *

_Ayer no me había tomado mi café negro y estando en clase se me ocurrió este Fic...siempre había leído sobre la boda de Rachel, pero nunca una donde Quinn estuviera a punto de casarse y la morena lo evitara así que esto salio :D _

_Espero les guste. ;) _


End file.
